1950년대 미국의 식사 메뉴
상위 항목 : 1950년대의 식문화 아침식사 * 1. Orange juice, sauteed eggs and bacon, cinnamon toast * 2. Apple juice, sausage-meat cakes, popovers, jelly * 3. Chilled grapefruit, waffles, honey, cream * 4. Sliced peaches, omelet or scrambled eggs, drop biscuits, marmelade * 5. Tomato juice, French toast with applesauce * 6.Icy Tomato or Orange Juice,, Frizzled Ham, Golden Hominy Scramble, Speedy Donughts for Coffee Dunking. 50년대의 씨리얼 * Cocoa Puffs 점심 * 1. Broiled hamburger sandwiches, wilted lettuce, canned or stewed fruit * 2. Cold sliced ham, hot potato salad, toast, applesauce * 3. Pan-fried fish, broiled potates, tossed green salad with French dressing, muffins, grapefruit jelly * 4. Chili con carne, creamed spinach, sweet muffins with nuts * 5. French ham toast, avocado on lettuce with French dressing, gingersnaps "Hawaiian buffet luncheon or supper * For table decorations, use lemon leaves, ferns, pineapple, bananas. Flowers (including lei for each guest) would be everywhere. Soft strains of Hawaiian music lend atmosphere: Tropical fruit salad, (avocado sections, orange slices, whole ripe olives...on bed of shredded lettuce) with lime or lemon dressing, chicken curry, browned rice, toasted whole almonds, french-cut green beans, sauteed banana quarters, Hawaiian pineapple cake. "Fashion luncheon * Individual cheese souffles with crabmeat sauce, asparagus vinaigrette, melba toast, Mr. John's French Beret pancake desert, coffee. 저녁 * 1. Meat balls with spaghetti, green peas, sliced oranges, peanut-butter cookies * 2. Pigs in blankets, baked tomatoes with cheese, banana sherbet, butterscotch brownies * 3. Salmon in casserole, potato chips, green salad with French dressing, lemon milk sherbet, chocolate-chip drop cookies * 4. Eggplant filled with leftover foods, boiled carrots, hot rolls, preserves, quick method white cake with lemon icing * 5. Pork chops with scalloped potatoes, French bread, Harvard beets, apple crunch" 테마가 있는 저녁식사 "Theme" dinners were popular in the 1950s "''' '''Hawaiian buffet luncheon or supper * For table decorations, use lemon leaves, ferns, pineapple, bananas. Flowers (including lei for each guest) would be everywhere. Soft strains of Hawaiian music lend atmosphere: Tropical fruit salad, (avocado sections, orange slices, whole ripe olives...on bed of shredded lettuce) with lime or lemon dressing, chicken curry, browned rice, toasted whole almonds, french-cut green beans, sauteed banana quarters, Hawaiian pineapple cake. "Entertaining in Hollywood * Grace Kelly, winner of the Academy Award as the Best Moving Picture Actress of 1954, personally selected and sent us this menu as one of her favorites: Caviar blinis, duck a l'orange, French-style green beans, hearts of palm salad vinaigrette, fruit, cheese. "After the Concert * Welsh rarebit or grilled cheese sandwiches, celery hearts, olives, chocolate cupcakes or brownies, bunches of grapes, sliced fresh pineapple or broiled grapefruit halves, coffee. "Fashion luncheon * Individual cheese souffles with crabmeat sauce, asparagus vinaigrette, melba toast, Mr. John's French Beret pancake desert, coffee. "Mother Goose party * Children are asked to come as some character from Mother Goose (Little Miss Muffet, Wee Willie Winkie, etc.). The mother of the child having the party, dressed as the Old Woman in the Shoe, welcomes the little guests as they arrive: Creamed chicken, mashed potatoes, buttered peas or carrots, lettuce sandwiches (cut in animal or flower shapes), ice cream, sponge cake, cocoa. "Campfire or Girl Scout Cook-Out * Pocket stew, buttered split hard rolls, whole tomatoes, walking salad (washed fresh fruit in plastic bags), milk or cocoa, brownies. 바베큐 파티 "Now Call the Gang...: Special Barbecued Ribs, Skillet Potatoes, Cabbage-Pepper Slaw, Buttered Salt Sticks, Big Strawberries for Dunking in Sour Cream or Confectioners' Sugar, Sparkling Iced Tea. "Hawaiian Special: Honolulu Punch, Hawaiian Short Ribs, Chinese Fried Rice, Buttered Peas and Carrots, Avocado-Orange Salad with Fruit French Dressing, Toasty Cheese-topped Loaf, Tropical Parfait, Hot Coffee. Twilight Buffet: Spiced Crabapple Kabobs, Perfect Fried Chicken, Hartwell Farm Corn Pudding, Hot Muffins, Polka-dot Fruit Cup (Blueberries, Raspberries and strawberries spirnked with coconut), Cheese Tray, Assorted Crackers, Hot Coffee. Family Fresh-air Special: Sizzling Ham Slices, Foil-baked Tomatoes with Onion, Hot German Potato Salad, Slim-jim Bread Sticks, Warm Cherry Pie, Campfire Coffee, Mugs of Milk. Friday Barbecue:...Grilled Fish Foldovers, Corn on the Cob, Western Salad Nowl, Garlic Dressing, Toast Cheese Bread, Lemon Serbet, Coffee. Home-style Back-yard Supper: Warm-ups (heated potato chips or crackers on the grill), Grilled Minute Steaks Buns, Indian-style Corn on the Cog, Dutch Cucumbbers, Picked Beets, Chocolate Cake with Fudge Frosting, Ice Cream Cups, Limeade, Popcorn, Toasted Marshmallows. When You Ask Folks Over: Seafood Fancy, Peas and Mushrooms, Summer Aspic, Water Cress and Cauliflowerets, Cheese Straws, Fresh Blueberry Tarts, Iced Tea. Hot-off-the-grill Quickie: Ham Line-up Loaf (sandwich composed of French Bread, deviled ham, pickle relish & tomato slice; fillings inserted into thinly sliced bread, wrapped in foil, baked & served whole, Easier-than-falling-off-a-log French Fries ("With beverage-can opener, punch hole in top of French Fries or shoestring potatoes. Place can on grill and roll occasionally as it heats. Open and serve. Ditto for French-fried onions" p. 98), Green Onions, Radish Roses, Chocolate-chip Cookies, Tea Sparkle. Teen-agers' Treat: Choo-choo Sandwich (French bread, tomatoes, cheese corned beef & green pepper rings...baked then covered in foil & grilled), 30-minute Baked Beans, Perfect Potato Salad, Relishes, Chocolate Malted Milk. He-man Breakfast Splurge: Icy Tomato or Orange Juice,, Frizzled Ham, Golden Hominy Scramble, Speedy Donughts for Coffee Dunking. 50년대 미국의 칵테일 메뉴 beer, bourbon highball, brandy highball, champagne punch, eggnog, Cuban cola (rum & coke), French "75" (gin, sugar & champagne), mint julep, randy smash, planter's punch, rum Collins, Tom Collins, Scotch and soda, rye highball, the screwdriver." Alexander, Artillery Punch, Beer & Ale, Benedictine, Bowl or Fruit Cup, Brittany, Bronx, Champagne, Claret Cup, Clover Club, Corree, Cuba Libre, Cubana, Curacao, Daiquiri (& frozen daiquiri), Eggnog, El Presidente, Frisco, Gin Bitter, Gin Sour, Gordon, Highball or Ricky, Knickerbocker, Larchmont, Manhattan (dry & medium), Martini (& dry martini), Miami, Milk Punch, Millionaire, Mint Julep, Old-Fashioned, Orange Blossom, Pradise, Pink Lady, Planter's Punch, Rum Collins, Hot Buttered Rum, Hot Rum Lemonade, Rum Punch, Sazerac, Sidecar, Stinger, Tom and Jerry, Tom Collins, Whiskey Cup, Whiskey Sour, Whiskey Toddy, White Lady, and Mulled Wine.